borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Double weapon titles in WillowTree
I have been doing quite a bit of work in WillowTree both making new weapons for amusement and testing, resetting quests to run again, etc. I have become fairly experienced at making and/or modifying weapons via WT, but one thing continues to bother me. When I try to modify the prefixes and titles of my guns, the game has a habit of simply deleting every one of the guns I try to do this on, and in several other instances it chooses to delete the titles, leaving me in one case with an MG simply called Massacre without the prefix. Only in the case of my Genocide (rather than Crimson) Destroyer did I convince the game to tolerate a lower priority prefix. Can anyone with knowledge of editing prefixes help me out to figure out what I have been doing wrong? I am particularly interested in looking at the titles for legendary weapons and how they can be stacked to create double lines of red text (I want to know if I can make a Glorious Bastard). Skeve613 09:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What are the titles that you've tried but got deleted? --Nagamarky 09:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, a little bit pointless and stupid, but I recently tried to create "The Meat Grinder Massacre" by combining a Massacre title with The Meat Grinder Title, which I didn't honestly think would work to start with. I possess a clearly-modded Aries Cyclops and an Unforgiven Chimera which I once got through duping, and which are actually rather unimpressive stats wise. What I am trying to figure out is: what are the limits on combining titles? I also tried to change the title on a Draco to actually read Draco, but simply got the "Glorious" prefix as the whole title. I see plenty of things with Anarchy or Shredder prefixes drifting around, and would like to com come up with something more interesting if not actually very functional. Skeve613 09:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) My Draco construct works. Make sure all the other parts are okay - change the parts of a legit gun to make sure the part combination is correct, then start fiddling with titles. Also check that the grip is of the correct manufacturer. (I'm inclined to think that the problem is due to standalone titles, e.g. "The ______" boss drops, but I've heard of people modding "Ajax's Spear" in as a prefix.) --Nagamarky 09:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Meat Grinder might not be showing up because of the components you may have chosen, my experiments with constructing concluded that the Meat Grinder can't have Barrel4 (For reasons unknown), or a sight. Other components I can't remember off the top of my head but this is a Unique weapon, so components are likely limited to only a set few. this if possible SpootKnight 10:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, and stuff like that; the Rider and the Elephant Gun have specific rules. Addendum: the Serpens and Draco cannot have support_machinegun.Sight.sight3 --Nagamarky 10:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it only those two that can't use Sight3? I've tried it on each Manufacturer's Machine Gun and I haven't been able to use them, like the illustration on the Weapons page, I tried making that and it wouldn't use Sight4 for example, do you have any images of Machine Guns using sights other than 1 or 2? SpootKnight 10:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a few normal MGs with sight3, but I haven't seen enough legendary support machineguns to get a sight3 one yet. --Nagamarky 10:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I've got a lot to work with here. I started building The Meat Grinder from a Frantic Bastard, and since the Bastard's part is its unique variant on barrel4 and I was doing this rather late last night, I probably just cut the Torgue_Bastard text out without actually choosing another barrel. Too bad though, I like the look of barrel4, but oh well. I don't remember about the sight, but it could have been sight3 on the Draco, as I started with a Glorious Machinegun that had the Draco accessory, and I don't even know whether sight3 can appear on an MG. Perhaps then, while the Draco part can be paired with the sight, the red text can't, since all I changed on my Draco was the Massacre title for the Draco title. I'll try a control batch of Dracos with texts, and I have several non text versions I have found in the field which I can start building from. I know you are PC Nagamarky, but would the fact that I am on the 360 affect whether such a Draco with text could appear at all? Just thinking that I want to be sure I am focusing on the main error source here. Skeve613 17:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think platform is an issue here. When using the Draco accessory, my Draco and Massacre titles were removed. Honestly, I have no immediate intention to test support machinegun sights because it's a bloody chore to test part types, so if you have data on that already, that would be great. You can't remove Torgue_Bastard from Barrel.barrel4 because all rifles use CR barrels, but the Bastard uses an MG barrel, so the part type will be different. Actually, if you want to test how independent prefix/title allocation is, you could just go with the original Frantic Bastard / Glorious Machine Gun and just make half a dozen copies to replace their prefixes/titles without touching parts. I will try it out later in the morning. --Nagamarky 18:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) In response to your Sight3 Machine Guns, I'm not sure how they're even possible, it doesn't seem to work on any Body type. Sight1 and 2 work, though I haven't managed to construct or even see a Machine Gun with a Sight3. SpootKnight 18:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmmm, I don't recall seeing Sight3 on an MG either. But I'll check more closely. -- MeMadeIt 19:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of double titles, have you noticed that Bone Shredder shows up as "Bone Shredder Bone Shredder" in WT? -- MeMadeIt 19:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe the part about removing the Bastard designation was part of the problem; I honestly don't remember whether I even chose barrel4 for sure, since the gun got deleted when I loaded the game. But, even when leaving the gun exactly the same, I am finding that simply changing the prefix either causes the gun to be entirely deleted, or in the case of the Draco, the Draco title and text gets cut out. This has happened with Dracos with sights 1 and 2 (none had sight3, unsurprisingly), but I still have to test it on one with no sight at all. Skeve613 21:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I did some work in WillowTree, and it seems that one cannot change the sight or barrel on The Meat Grinder, but modifying the accessory is OK. I was able to get the title change to work on several of the guns in question, and look forward to taking my "The Meat Grinder Massacre" with 390 damage and 26.7 accuracy out for a spin :) Skeve613 03:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC)